Melt the Ice
by heavenrains
Summary: Hyakujuu Sentai Gaorangers: Shirogane joins the team. Gaku always hates the way the other man acts coldly towards others. Shirogane/Gaku and Kakeru/Gaku fic. R&R plz.
1. Chapter 1

Long after Shirogane has joined force with the Gaorangers as the sixth member, Silver, he still distances himself from others. He might feel a complex about his past, about hurting others when he was Rouki. Although he fights with others, he never lets anyone of them to his own world. He even declines Kakeru's offer to live in the Gao's Rock with everyone. He's just like a block of ice. Gaku really hates this coldness of Shirogane even though he secretly admires Shirogane for his strength. He want to melt this ice block. That's why he calls a meeting with the attendance of all the members, except for Shirogane. But he never expects that Shirogane also attend that meeting, just by chance, from a little further away behind the stone pillar.

"I'm glad that everyone has gather." Gaku sedately announces..

"But, Shirogane, I mean Silver is NOT here!" Sae corrects.

"I'm well awared of that. Do you thing I'm too stupid to realize he's not here? I intentionally did NOT tell him about this meeting. It's just that something I'm gonna say has something to do with him, so he'd better not here." Gaku gives Sae a glance.

"Sorry, Yellow."

"Ok, as your vice-leader and as the most experienced fighter, I have responsibility to look after all of you…"

"Normally, that person would be Red!" Sae interrupts.

"Stop interposing me, White. Let me finish what I've got to say!"

"Sorry, Yellow. Please continues."

"As you know, Silver is our newly recruited member. It seems that he's keeping distance from us for some unknown reasons. That's not good for fighting together if he keeps doing that. I really don't like his attitude!"

"Isn't that you hate him because he's stronger than you?"

"Whiteeeeeeee!"

"Sorry, sorry."

"That's why" Gaku continues, but he seems not being able to suppress his anger anymore "we've got to do something about that. Blue and Black, you're in charge og finding where he stays. White, you try to find out what does he things about us and why he keeps distance from us. And Red, uh… you help me to watch over everyone. Is everyone clear?"

"Yeah."

After the meeting, when Gaku's walking through the room towards his own bedroom, he suddenly pass across Shirogane.

"Wow, you startled me, Silver." Gaku's shocked to see Shirogane's face.

"You hate me that much, huh? What have I done to make you hate me that much? Even if you hate me, then just stay away from me or just tell me that you hate me. Don't do something like spying me or disturbing with my private life with your childish and selfish tricks like that. I've got my own way of living. You cannot force me to live the way you want!" Glacially says Shirogane.

"I didn't mean that!"

"Oh, I get it. A noble eagle like you will, for sure, hate an evil wolf like me. Or just like what White said, you're jealous because I'm way stronger than you, right? Or is it because you never want me to join in the first place, huh? Tell me!" Shirogane shouts at Gaku.

"You're right," Gaku's pissed off "I hate you. I've never liked you in the first place . So just live as quietly as you want and keep staying away from me. I'll tell them to stop what I've just told them to do. You don't deserve our concenrn!" Then, he looks at the other man "You know, we, no _I_, don't need you anyway!"

"That's fine. Who said that I need you guys. It's you guys who convinced me to join force to fight together. You know what, I can do pretty well without you guys, especially _you_. My life would be much easier without knowing you, Gaku!"

Then, Shirogane rushes out of the Gao's Rock, leaving Gaku behind, speechless and furious. Gaku never thought caring his comrade, no a member of his family, would cause him such embarrassment.


	2. Chapter 2

Too angry with what Shirogane said, Gaku can barely sleep that night. He tosses and turns all night. Everything Shirogane told him keeps hovering inside his head.

"You are late, Gaku." Kakeru whispers into Gaku's ear.

"Stop whispering into my ear, that tickles. But how many times have I told you not to call me Gaku?" Gaku murmurs.

"But you tell me to call me whatever I want when there are only two of us, remember?" Kakeru replies.

"Ok, I did say that. But what are you doing in my bedroom?" Gaku gets surprised.

"Waking you up. To think again, this is the first time I do this."

"Yeah, normally I'm the one to wake you up. What time is it?"

"Almost noon." Kakeru smiles.

"What? Why don't you wake me up earlier?" Gaku sits up, still murmuring.

Kakeru laughs. "Can you really get up if I wake you up earlier?"

"Yeah, you've got the point." Gaku lowers his voice, not to let the other man know he's pissed off.

"After what happened last night, I know you must be too angry to sleep. You may act tough, but you are really vulnerable inside. What Silver said must burden and hurt you a lot. I know that you just want to know more about him because you care for him and consider him as your family, but you know, it's hard for him too."

"How can it be hard for him? We haven't done anything wrong, right?"

"No, we haven't. But he still feels guilty for what he's done to us."

"But we haven't blamed him for anything!"

"You don't need to blame him to make him feel uncomfortable around us. The crimes he committed, the pains he inflicted on us,… everything is now haunting him, making him unable to get close to us. He might be afraid that he will hurt us again."

"But… I'm just trying to help him." Gaku contradicts.

"Your intention is good, but your way of doing things is… well… not really good."

"How… can you say that? Are you siding with him?"

"I'm always on your side. It's just that this time, you were a little bit carried away. Just give him some time to reconsider, I think he'll understand!" Kakeru smiles.

"That ice cube will never understand. He will hate me and I will hate him no matter what. You will see." Gaku gets angry.

"You are just as stubborn as usual. Now, get out off bed yourself or I'll do it?" Kakeru teases.

"I can do it myself!" Gaku murmurs with an angry voice.

"Ok, I'll wait for you outside. Make your bed and get dressed. Hurry up or I'm gonna help you get dressed myself." Kakeru laughs.

"You…"

Kakeru's still laughing all his way out of Gaku's bedroom, leaving the other man blushing.


	3. Chapter 3

"How's Yellow?" Sae asks.

"Wow, you scare me, White. He's still mad." Kakeru replies.

"Nothing less expected from Yellow." Sae sighs.

"You can't blame him for this. He's deeply hurt for what Silver said last night. He only meant good, but all he got back is complaint and hatred. You should understand how vulnerable Yellow is."

"Got it."

After that, the plan to "melt the ice" is cancelled. The fact is that no one can find out anything about their mysterious comrade. They cannot find where he stays, how he lives, what he thinks no matter how hard they try.

Ever since the incident, Shirogane and Gaku never look at each other, never speak to each other, even the utterance "Hi". Kakeru is very sad about this. No matter what he tries to make the two closer, they still ignore each other. Everyone tries to talk with them but all they receive is "I hate him. Never say his name in front of me, please!"

"They're both stubborn." Sae comments.

Kakeru has nothing more to say when Sae says that. He's confused. He always blames himself for being so useless. He wants to help Shirogane, but he doesn't know how. He wants to help the one he loves, but he has no clue how to get his words reach Gaku without hurting him. All he can do is just waiting for a miracle to happen.

The right time has come. Tetomu detects a powerful force of power in Kushiro, but they don't know exactly where the force is coming from. That's why they have to split into three groups.

"Blue and Black search the coastal areas; White and I will search the forest; Silver and Yellow, please search the town together. Keep in touch. If any group finds something abnormal, alert the others. Gather back here at three, if nothing can be found. Ok, everyone?" Kakeru says.

"But why I have to go with Silver?"

"Well, he's a new recruit, he needs someone as experienced as you to help him with this quest." Kakeru calmly explains.

"But why don't you go with him instead?" Gaku argues stubbornly.

"Because I'm your leader, and I want you to go with him. Now let's start the search." Then he pulls Sae towards the forest, with a grin on his face.

"What are you planning, Red?" Sae whispers.

"Nothing." Kakeru grins.

"Tell me." Sae shouts after they enter the forest and make sure no one can hear. "Is it ok to let them to go together?"

"Yeah."

"You are weird, pushing someone you love to the other person's hands. Aren't you afraid of losing Yellow?" Sae sighs.

"I'm not pushing him away. I just think this is a good chance to let them learn how to co-operate and help them to understand each other more. Moreover, there's no way that Silver can steal my Yellow." Kakeru smiles.

"You are freakingly confident!" Sae sighs "But I do hope your plan would work, Red."

"Uh." Kakeru nods.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, Shirogane and Gaku are not as close as Kakeru expects. They keep complaining about having to go together. Even though they walk along, they look at opposite direction, not for having more chance of finding something abnormal, but for avoiding each other's face. And as the result, none of them can concentrate on their mission.

"Why do I have to stick with you?"

"You think I like to stick with an ice cube like you? Why don't you complain to Red earlier?" Gaku shouts.

"Then let's split up. You go to this direction, and I go to the opposite one." Shirogane suggests.

"Is that ok? Red told us to go together." Gaku hesitates.

"If we don't tell him, how can he know? Moreover, we'll work more efficiently alone."

"Agree."

Then, they split into two directions as Shirogane has pointed. It's easy for Gaku in this task, because he has good sense of direction. Even if he gets lost, he'll ask the local for direction. The contrary situation happens for Shirogane. He loses his way and he doesn't dare to ask direction from the locals. He's shy or he just doesn't want to talk to anyone. As the result, he finds himself at a stranded place. He also accidentally runs into a bunch of Orgettes, led by Yabaiba, TsueTsue and the Scythe Org. The powerful force that Tetomu detected turns out to be the weapon that Ura wants to retrieve.

Shirogane is powerful, but he has no chance of winning when going against an army of enemies. He gets badly injured, but fortunately he manages to escape.

About the other members, of course they cannot find anything. So they all have to return to the meeting place. Only Shirogane is missing.

"Where's Silver? He's supposed to tag along with you." Kakeru asks.

"Well… He suggests splitting… and…"

"You split ways? He has no sense of direction, don't you know that?" Worriedly says Sae.

"Sorry, I don't know. But he said he'd work better without me tagging along, so…"

"So you leave him alone? How can you be so heartless and… and…?" Sae gets angry.

"That's enough, White. Yellow did say that he doesn't know." Kakeru interferes.

Suddenly, their phones ring. Tetomu finally realize that the power is from the ancient weapon of the Ura hidden in Kushiro. She also notes them that she finds the reaction of the Orugu in Kushiro, a very strong reaction means very strong enemies, and tells them to get there immediately.

"Uh… You guys go ahead…" Gaku hesitates.

"Why, Yellow? What's wrong?" Kakeru concerns.

"Nothing. I just want to check on Silver. Tetomu said that the Orugu is here, and I have a bad feeling about this. I don't know why, but it's just… You know…"

"You're worried about Silver, right?"

"Uh…"

"Ok, if that's the problem, then leave the Orugu for us. Go and search for Silver. We're all counting on you. Bring him back safely, ok?" Kakeru smiles.

"Ok, I understand. Thank you, Red, for protecting me and believing me. Uh… Red… please take care, and everyone else too."

"Uh, I will. You, take care too. Don't do anything reckless!"

"I promise."

Afterwards, they part way. Gaku rushes for the direction that Shirogane's supposed to head, hoping that nothing bad has happened to his friend, hoping that he could make it in time. The rest of the team heads to the Orugu. A fierce battle awaits them ahead.


	5. Chapter 5

Shirogane doesn't know how long he has slept. All he can remember is that he was attacked by the Orugu, got badly injured, managed to escape and fell down on the street. The injuries are severe and the pain was unbearable. It was a heavy rain, and the rain made his pain more. He knows that going against a bunch of enemies gives him no chance of winning and that is stupid; but he's still ashamed of himself. At that moment, he realized that he's weak and he's alone. He had no one to back him up. He had to face everything all by himself. Before he's completely unconscious, he saw someone running towards him.

His injuries now don't hurt anymore. He tries to open his eyes. He's staying in an abandoned garage or something. The sun hasn't completely set yet. The sky is clear and all yellow, totally different from the clouded and dark sky of the rain.

"It must have passed three already. Everyone must be very worry when I didn't come back." He thinks.

He looks at his injuries. Someone has bandaged them for him. No wonder why they don't hurt at all.

"It seems that you have woken up, Silver." Gaku says when he gets in the garage.

"Gaku!" Shirogane looks surprised.

"Call me Yellow." Gaku corrects.

"So, the person I saw running towards me was you, right?"

"Uh."

"But why? Why do you come back for me? Why do you save me? To you, I'm an eye-sore and you hate me. So, what's the reason?"

"…" Gaku keeps quiet. "You shouldn't move much, the injuries have just closed up. Lie down, don't let all my efforts go to waste." He says when seeing Shirogane trying to sit up.

The atmosphere is silent for while. None of them say a word. Gaku's sitting near the door, looking at the peaceful beautiful sky. Shirogane is lying, looking at the other man's back.

"You love sunset?"

"Uh… I love the color. It's sad yet beautiful." Gaku stops for a while, and then he continues. "You know, I was worried."

"Worried about me? Why?" Shirogane wonders.

"Maybe just like what Red told me, I care for you. I grew up alone and was always alone. When I met everyone, I consider them as my family. They are all precious to me. And you are no exception. I do care for you, I do want to know more about you. I returned because I felt responsibility and because I don't want to lose you. Maybe my ways of doing things is not right, that's why you got angry with me. I'm sorry, Silver." Gaku turns his head and looks at the other man.

"So, you don't hate me?"

"Yes, I do hate you. But it's because you always act coldly and keep distance from us."

"Sorry, Gaku, I mean Yellow."

"Uh, no problem. I'm sorry too, Silver."

"Uh… Yellow, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"About the Orugu…" Shirogane halts.

"Ah, I knew about that. Everyone has already gone to fight them."

"Why don't you go help them? Why are you staying here?"

"Red told me to bring you back safely, leave the fighting for them and not do anything reckless. So my duty is to take care for you and stay away from the battle field." Gaku replies.

"Don't you worry for them?"

"Of course I do." Gaku emphasizes.

"So why don't you go help them. They might lose."

"I've told you, I'm in charge of taking care for you. Moreover, they won't lose."

"How can you be so sure."

"I believe in them, I believe in their strength. You may find it weird, but that's the way we fight. Trust your own power and trust your friend." Gaku smiles at Shirogane. "So, I'm sure they will win."

"Ah, you are indeed weird."

The two continue to watch the sunset. This is the first time, Shirogane find it so beautiful. He looks at the other man, feeling appreciate for all he has done for him. Gaku is shivering. He must get cold. No wonder, the rain was so heavy. Shirogane can never imagine the man that dared to stand and talk big in front of him is now so small. He tries to sit up, move towards the other man and hold him in his hands.

"What are you doing? You should lie there and…"

Gaku cannot say anymore. His lips are already sealed by Shirogane's.

"Sorry for… uh… I don't know what got into me when doing that. Sorry Yellow." Shirogane blushes.

"…" Yellow is still shocked after what has just happened that he cannot say anything in return.

"Please just let me hold you for a while. You are shivering with cold"

Shirogane keeps holding Gaku tight. He has never felt like this before. His heart feels so warm. He knows that from now on, he's not alone. There's someone that care for him. There's someone for him to return to. Gaku…

It seems that after the heavy rains, the ice has melted.


End file.
